


One-Star Review

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson's seen better performances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Star Review

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP #30 (A Trip To The Theatre) on Watson's Woes. Fair Warning--Written quickly with no research.
> 
> A Trip To The Theatre: Whether it's an actual stage, a performance, an operating theatre, or some other interpretation, make sure a theatre features in today's entry.

If it were a mere play, I would have been only mildly interested in the perilous situation the main character had found himself in.

But Holmes was the protagonist in this scenario, the villain was no actor, and the gun aimed at my friend's heart was very real indeed.

Perched upon the empty theatre's narrow catwalk, I was silently watching the whole scene below me, as per Holmes' stage directions. The antagonist was crowing about how he committed his crimes and how he bested the Great Detective. To be frank, his monologue was insufferably melodramatic. Even with my friend playing up his fear to get this confession, I could tell in his voice that he was tiring of it as well.

When the speech had finally concluded, Holmes slowly backed away in pretend-terror, which was the criminal's cue to advance upon Holmes, which was my cue to drop the sandbag.

The rogue went down instantly from my review of his performance.


End file.
